A need exists for a method for offshore transfer of liquefied natural gas while maintaining a stable distance between a floating liquefaction vessel and a transport vessel without creating emissions to the environment.
A need exists for a method that can dynamically react to environmental conditions, such as wind and waves, using dynamic positioning of a transport vessel and enabling an inner walkway to extend and retract from an outer walkway of a connecting device to maintain a stable distance between the floating liquefaction vessel and the transport vessel.
A further need exists for a method that can simultaneously safely transport personnel and equipment while floating in rough seas, offload liquefied natural gas, and maintain the transport vessel at a nominal distance from the floating liquefaction vessel.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.